batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam West
Adam West portrayed Bruce Wayne/Batman in the ''Batman'' television series of the late 1960s and its various spinoffs. A victim of typecasting, West remerged to voice other versions of Batman with 1977's The New Adventures of Batman and and the ''Super Friends'' cartoons of the mid-1980s. Years later West was invited to voice Simon Trent/The Gray Ghost in Batman: The Animated Series. In his later years also cameoed as Marion Grange in The Batman, and Thomas Wayne in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Chill of the Night!". Following a brief battle with leukaemia, West passed away at the age of 88. Batman Filmography His acting career began in films in 1959. He played opposite Chuck Connors in Geronimo (1962) and Joe DeRita in The Outlaws Is Coming (1965). He has also appeared in the science fiction film, Robinson Crusoe on Mars (1964), opposite Paul Mantee, and achieved continuing success for the title role in the 1960s ABC series Batman and its theatrical feature film. West was contacted for screentest after William Dozier saw West perform as the James Bond-like spy Captain Q in a Nestlé Quik television ad. West was in competition with Lyle Waggoner for the Batman role. West became the third actor to play Bruce Wayne/Batman in live action, succeeding Robert Lowery. The popular campy show ran on ABC from 1966 to 1968; a film version was released in July of 1966. Return Performances as Batman West often reprised his role as Batman/Bruce Wayne, first in the short-lived animated series, The New Adventures of Batman, and in other shows such as The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour, Tarzan and the Super 7, Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (succeeding Olan Soule in the role). In 1979, West once again donned the Batsuit for the live-action TV special Legends of the Superheroes. In 1985, DC Comics named West as one of the honorees in the company's 50th anniversary publication Fifty Who Made DC Great for his work on the Batman series. In 1997 West returned to the Role of Bruce Wayne/Batman for the first time in 12 years for the animated short "Boo Wonder" on the animated TV series Animaniacs. In 2016 and again in 2017 West returned to voice Batman in two animated features ("Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders" and "Batman vs Two Face!") based on the original 1960s TV series. The latter was released posthumously and proved to be the final work of the actor who passed away after having finished recording all of his dialog but before the film was released. 1992 Episode: Simon Trent West made an appearance in a 1992 episode of Batman: The Animated Series on Fox, but not as Batman (as the role of Batman was already being played by Kevin Conroy). Instead, he portrayed Simon Trent, a washed-up actor who used to play a superhero in a TV series called The Gray Ghost and who now has difficulty finding work. The producers nearly considered scrapping that episode as they figured it mirrored Adam West too much; however, West gladly accepted voicing such a character. Mayor Grange Voice West later had a recurring role as the voice of Mayor Grange in the WB animated series The Batman. CGI File: Batman The actor vocally reprised his role as Batman for the CGI animated short film Batman: New Times. He co-starred with Mark Hamill, who vocally portrayed the Joker and had originally played the role on Batman: The Animated Series. West also voiced Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne's father, in an episode of the cartoon series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. In the same series, he played Batman's prototype robot, aptly named "Protobot", or "Proto" for short.He has done voice work on animated series such as The Fairly OddParents and Family Guy, in both of which he voices fictional versions of himself. Characters portrayed by Adam West in the Batman Universe Videos Adam West - Miranda See also *Batman Memorial Links * IMDb page * Wikipedia page * Adam West at TriviaTribute.com Category:Batman Actors Category:Batman (1960s series) Cast Category:Batman (1966 Movie) Cast Category:The Batman Cast Category:Batman: The Animated Series Cast Category:Batman Memorial Category:Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders Cast Category:Batman vs. Two-Face Cast Category:Batman voice actors